


How to Meet your Boyfriends Friends: A Guide by Lim Changkyun

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, gay shit, rodent based plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: The three times Changkyun accidentally met Kyungsoos friendsPart 3 of the Changsoo Agenda.Part OnePart Two
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/ Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The Work Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blingblingjonghyunbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/gifts).



“All in boys!”

Chanyeol says, pushing all his chips to the centre of the table and leaning back confidently in his seat. He smirks and adjusts the sunglasses he insisted on wearing.

“Shit.” Junmyeon sighs, “I fold.” The ice in his whiskey clinks against the glass. The light catches in the crystal, and Kyungsoo remembers receiving them from Junmyeon himself for his birthday last year.  _ “For a special occasion.”  _ He had said at the time with a wink. It kinda is a special occasion, Kyungsoo thinks, he and Chanyeol did just close that contract.

“Pussy.” Kris grunts. He matches Chanyeol's smirk and aggressively flings his chips into the centre of the table. They all look to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks at his hand, looks at the chips, looks at his hand, still unable to really see the cards in front of him and turns them over. Kris and Chanyeol groan as Kyungsoo gets up to get more ice for his drink.

He cannot remember the last time he was so nervous. Not for a job interview, not for his first big client, or even when he told his parents he was gay! (They always just assumed)

He sighs, attempting to breathe out all the nervous energy. He has promised himself he was going to do it. Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to tell his closest friends that he has been dating a tween for the past 2 months.

Okay.

So, it is unfair to call Changkyun a tween. He’s really not! He is a fully grown, legally consenting, just as tall as him, adult who wears slap bands and prefers SpongeBob band-aids over real ones.

_ (“They heal faster Hyung!” he had told Kyungsoo while attempting to shove one on Kyungsoo’s face after he cut himself shaving.) _

He is pulled from the memory when he hears Chanyeol shriek as Kris wins the hand. Kyungsoo pulls his hand from the freezer and drops ice into his glass.

“Hey what the fuck! Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon yells. Anxiety pierces through Kyungsoos chest and he walks back into the dining room to see Junmyeon holding his cards. “You had this and you folded!?”

He deflates. “Haha, didn’t look that good to me.” He picks up the deck and starts shuffling, not looking at any of them. Junmyeon looks at him questioning.

“You alright Soo?” Kris leans over the table, “I haven’t seen you this nervous since the night you asked me out.” He grins at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and starts dealing, and Chanyeol wretches, “Ew! Don’t ever remind me that you two dated.” He grimaces at the memory.

“You two dated?!” Junmyeon asks, completely oblivious that he was showing everyone his cards due to his state of surprise.

“Yeah like 2 years ago.” Kyungsoo quietly explained, examining his own.

“Dude, it was big news,” Chanyeol says, not so quietly, “Where were you?”

Junmyeon discards two cards down and fixes Chanyeol with a glare, “Getting divorced, Chanyeol.” 

The other two chuckle. “Oh shit, yeah, sorry.” Chanyeol looks down, guilty.

“Speaking of your divorce,” Kyungsoo shifts the topic. ”How is Seohyun?” Junmeyon’s divorce was always a great topic changer. 

“She’s good,” Junmyeon sighs at his cards, folding again, “Oh yeah that reminds me, I can’t do next Tuesday drinks. Seohyun has a date with her new boyfriend next week, so I have the girls.”

“Oh shit! That reminds me, I can’t do next week either.” Kris looks around the table, “I have a date with Junmyeon’s ex-wife.” He wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously.

Chanyeol laughs loudly and Junmyeon glares harder. Kris sends him a saucy wink. Chanyeol smiles softly after recovering. “Man, I can’t wait to have kids.”

“Slow down their cowboy, you’re only just engaged.” Kris pats his back. “Get a dog first.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

“We’ve been talking out that!” Chanyeol bounces in his seat. “Want to see the puppies we are looking at!”

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and starts loudly presenting a variety of small dogs. They were all so intrigued no one noticed the lock being picked from the outside. 

Every poker player freezes as the door swings open. 

“PICKLE!” A very familiar voice to Kyungsoo yells. “Have you seen my textbook?”

A young man, dressed in a green checked vest, purple shirt, and cuffed blue jeans appears from behind the door. His pink sneakers squeak on Kyungsoos hardwood floors as he quickly halts, realising that his ‘Pickle’ isn’t alone.

“Oh.” His bangles clink together loudly in the silence as no one moves a muscle. 

“Hi, Hun.” Kyungsoo forces out, looking straight at Changkyun, ignoring the heavy looks of his friend’s.

Changkyun straightens up and shoves his lock pick behind his ear, “…hey.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, grounding himself before looking at his friends. “So, this is my neighbour and boyfriend, Changkyun. Changkyun, these are my friends, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Kris.” He gestures to his friends, Junmyeon smiles. “We were just playing poker.” He finishes.

Chanyeol doesn’t even attempt to hide his surprise. His glasses comically slip down his nose towards his dropped jaw. Kris looks from Kyungsoo to Changkyun back to Kyungsoo then back to Changkyun. Kris gives Changkyun a once over before blinking and sitting back. Junmyeon sits up straight and folds his cards in front of him.

“Oh okay! Well,” Junmyeon stands up, he walks over to Changkyun, “Junmyeon,” he greets and sticks out his hand, “I’m a friend of Kyungsoo’s.”

Kyungsoo stops breathing as he waits for Changkyun’s reply. Changkyun looks at Junmyeon’s hand and slowly grabs it. There is no shake, just a hold. Junmyeon is a very kind and patient man, but even he looks for support as the hand holding goes on for far too long. 

After a few seconds Kris speaks, “So Changkyun,” he starts, “You have a key?”

Changkyun finally lets go of Junmyeon’s hand and tucks a bit of hair behind his ear, “No. I have a magic show tomorrow so I was practising my lock picking.” He tells them as if it was completely normal. Well it is, Kyungsoo thinks, for Changkyun. 

“Magic?” Chanyeol finally recovers from his initial shock. “You’re a magician?”

Changkyun awkwardly shuffles his feet, “No, but I have to be the pretty lady for a friend who is a magician. Like it’s not gendered, I can be the pretty magic man but like so you get the idea,” he continues to ramble, “just in case the sand falls and I die I need to know how to like, get out of the handcuffs. That doesn’t happen often! See cause I’m not dead...” he looks around the silent room, “ haha the show’s tomorrow night. If you guys wanna come… you don’t even need to dress up.” He waves his hands around, gesturing to the formal wear of the poker night.

Kris looks from Changkyun to Kyungsoo and raises his eyebrows. Kyungsoo squirms, “Makes sense to me.” He looks at Chanyeol, knowing his face is bright red.

Chanyeol slowly nods.

Junmyeon loudly laughs to break the silence, “You seem like an interesting… man, Changkyun, come on, sit down, I’ll pour you a drink.”

Changkyun sits on the empty seat beside Kyungsoo, then shuffles his chair to be pressed right up against him.. Junmyeon pours him a small shot and slides it on over to him.

“Is it vegan?” Is the first question Changkyun asks. 

Junmyeon’s eyes widen as he rushes to check the bottle, “Ah! Sorry! Are you vegan? Should have asked! So sorry- I think it’s vegan, it's just whiskey!”

_ God Bless Junmyeon, _ Kyungsoo thinks, knowing what was going to follow.

“Pranked,” Changkyun says, not with enough confidence for the bit to be successful, but he continues to talk anyway. “I’m… I’m not vegan. It’s like.. a joke…” He looks around, “I’m vegetarian.” He finishes lamely. Kyungsoo puts a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, not knowing what else to do. Changkyun grabs a hold of his thumb. Chanyeol awkwardly chuckles.

“Oh.” Junmyeon puts down the bottle and sits back in his place. “Oh… that’s nice.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Um, Changkyun is a student at the university across the road from your office, Kris.”

“Oh really?” Kris picks up his glass, “What do you study Changkyun?” he asks, eyeing Changkyun’s glittery hair clips.

Changkyun sits up a bit straighter, “Bioinformatics!” He smiles at Kris, who looks surprised.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, intelligently, probably still not over the break-in.

“Its like biology but small,” Changkyun explains, using his free hand to show just how small he’s talking. “I use like science and computers and stuff like that it's cool I think… yeah... I think it’s real neat.”

“Oh that’s nice,” Junmyeon says again, “I bet you know all kinds of interesting stuff.”

“Haha yeah!” Changkyun is squeezing Kyungsoo's thumb with blood constricting strength, “like, just earlier I was sitting there reading about the molecular biology of mammalian plasma membrane amino acid transporters,” Kyungsoo can see his sweat from here, “and I was thinking to myself what about the interorgan amino acid flux at the molecular level?! You know! Like why don’t we think about it?” Changkyun looks at Kyungsoo with pure panic in his eyes. Kyungsoo does his best to smile reassuringly back at him.

The table falls silent again. Changkyun picks up his glass and brings it close to his face, then puts it down. “Haha so, gentlemen, this has been nice… but I left my book under Kyungsoo's bed,” He stands up and backs away from the table, “and I need to read up about computational evolutionary biology before my test tomorrow so I’ll just go do that.” He starts to walk towards the hallway leading to the bedroom, “We should do this again sometime!” Then he walks away.

They hear the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut and they all look at Kyungsoo.

“What the fuck?” Kris asks finally. “How old is that guy!” he looks right at Kyungsoo.

“He’s an adult!” Kyungsoo defends himself quickly “A legal adult!”

That doesn’t satisfy Kris who just gives Kyungsoo a pointed look. Kyungsoo sighs, “He’s 21! A full adult!”

Kris scoffs, “just.” He looks away.

“Oh stop being jealous Kris.” Junmyeon waves him off before turning to Kyungsoo. “How long have you two been dating?” 

_ Honestly! God. Bless. Junmyeon. _

“Two months, he lost his hamster in my apartment,” Kris scoffs again, Kyungsoo ignores him. “And he kinda hung around after that and then we went to an arcade… and yeah.” Kyungsoo can feel his face on fire.

“So that’s why you have been so happy recently!” Chanyeol exclaims, “I just thought that they brought back that anime you like.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, “They did that too. But yeah. He’s also making me happy.”

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Junmyeon asks, “Two months is a long time!”

“I was going to tonight” Kyungsoo argues, “But like I thought you would call me… like a paedophile or something.”

Chanyeol gasps, “We would never!”

“I would.” Kris points out.

“Yeah but you’re a lonely dick who wants to bang Junmyeon’s ex-wife,” Chanyeol argues.

“Wait,” Junmyeon looks at Kris surprised, “I thought that was a joke.”

“It is!” Kyungsoo quickly covers.

_ (It’s not) _

Kris rolls his eyes and starts collecting the cards in a pile. “We should probably head.” He says, “Kyungsoo has a teenager hiding in his bedroom.”

“He’s twenty-one!” Kyungsoo argues, “And cooler than you!”

Kris smirks, “Unlikely.” While packing the cards away

Junmyeon collects the glasses and brings them to the kitchen. Chanyeol walks over to Kyungsoo and pulls him into a hug. “You shouldn’t have been worried.” He tells Kyungsoo. “I’m sure he’s great. I mean any person that makes you happy is fine by me.” He pulls back and gives Kyungsoo a soft smile.

“Thanks, Yeol.” Kyungsoo smiles at his tall friend. He reaches up to ruffle his hair.

They all collect their coats and start heading out. “Hey.” Kris says at the door, “Bring him to drinks next Tuesday. We should get to know the kid.” Then he quickly rushes out. 

He sends his friends a wave from his window as he watches them pile into Ubers on the street below. Then he heads down the hallway to his room.

He slowly opens the door. 

“Hey, hun?” He asks the dark room. He hears a groan from under the bed. Kyungsoo crawls onto the floor to peer under his mattress, getting flashbacks to the first time they met.

“Do all your cool business friends think I’m a freak?” Changkyun asks, lying on his side, curled up clutching his textbook

Kyungsoo lies down next to the bed to mirror his boyfriend. “No.” He smiles, “They think I’m a creepy old man that preys on small boys.” Changkyun wrinkles his nose. “And they want you to come to drinks next Tuesday.”

Changkyuns face turns into panic. “What?” He asks, “Why? I can’t. I looked like a fool out there Kyungsoo! A fool! I’ve brought shame to my whole bloodline! My ancestors have turned over in their graves, I can never show my face in public again.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “They don’t care.” Then he reaches out his hand, “I don’t care. Now come out from under the bed. You might find my secret set of encyclopedias.” He adds smiling.

Changkyun crawls out and sits up in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reaches over and dusts off his hair before fixing his clips. Kyungsoo smiles at how the colours match his socks. Changkyun grabs his hand and starts fiddling with Kyungsoo's fingers. “Sorry for being embarrassing.” He says softly after a while.

Kyungsoo smiles, “You weren’t that embarrassing. I mean. You could have got protein and gene expressions mixed up again. Now that would have been embarrassing.”

“Shut up Hyung.” He mutters, “I was distracted by that dog that looked like you.”

Kyungsoo shuffles himself next to Changkyun and leans up against the bed. “Why don’t you tell me about computer evolution biognomes or whatever you need to know for tomorrow.”

“Man I hope I don’t need to know about biognomes!” Changkyun smiles, pulling out his textbook, “I never got to that part in The Rainbow Fairies books.”

Even if Changkyun knew nothing about gnomes or the rainbow fairies, he still leaned up against Kyungsoo and told him all about complex organism trees until their butts went numb. 


	2. The Best Friends

  
  


* * *

Sunday 01:07AM

**Changkyun**

What should I wear?

**Sooshi Roll**

To Bed? Pyjamas, the ones with the ducks

No!

To drinks!

On Tuesday!

With your important friends!

Still the ducks.

Whatever you want, Hun. They are not important.

Just be yourself

BUT LAST TIME I WAS A MEGA EMBARRASSING

So it can’t get worse!

KYUNGSOO

CHANGKYUN

Stop yelling and go to bed

No, I’m waiting for my flowers to dry.

* * *

  
  


Looking at it now, Kyungsoo sees the flaw in this plan. After being invited to Tuesday night drinks, Changkyun has not stopped fretting about it. He was hell-bent on making up his image to Kyungsoos ‘fancy friends’, so that he is a respectable boyfriend. 

* * *

Tuesday 09:38 AM

**Chanyeol**

GUYS!! I CANT OCME TO DRINKS!!! MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE IS SICK!!!

MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE  😭 😭 😭

**Kyungsoo**

Wife to be*

Not married yet.

**Junmyeon**

Haha. Love that, Kyungsoo. Very funny.

Looks like Kris is going to grill Kyungsoo’s new boyfriend alone!

Tuesday 12:08PM

**Kris**

Lol, something came up. Sorry guys.

**Chanyeol**

Vague and chic as always @kris.

You never disappoint

* * *

In theory, this would have been good news. But Changkyun had been preparing all weekend. He had picked out an outfit, he had been practising how to talk about his degree in a ‘cool’ way, and he had even made them little personalised potpourris.  _ (Kyungsoo keeps his in his desk, his office has never smelt do good) _

Not to disappoint Changkyun, Kyungsoo thought it would be a good idea to put on the drinks but with his best friends Jongin and Sehun, his friends from his childhood. They have wanted to meet Changkyun for a while, and it's seemed like a good idea.

“I can’t believe you haven’t introduced him sooner.” Jongin pouts. “Kris gets to meet him before we do! We have stuck through all your shit and KRIS gets to meet him first! The loyalty.”

Sehun grimaces at Kris’ name, “Ew. Kris.” he mutters, sipping his cocktail. 

The bar was one of their favourites, somewhere classy to suit his friend’s aesthetic needs. It was a relatively small place with a rooftop terrace full of hanging and falling plants. Sehuns eye shadow glinted off the fairy lights as he shifted to look at Jongin, who was fixing a strand of his perfect hair. They always insist on dressing up like this, even short notice, making Kyungsoo look like an absolute toad every time but he’s used to it.

“It wasn’t planned!” Kyungsoo tells them, again. “He just kinda broke in and we couldn’t just ignore him!” He pulls Jongin’s ear, “Stop pouting, you get to meet him now.”

Sehun sighed, “Well, he can’t be worse than Kris. Hopefully, he’s actually funny.”

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun, “Kris wasn’t THAT bad.”

“Yeah, he was.” They both say at the same time.

“Okay so dating him wasn’t my most brilliant idea, but he’s not a bad person.” Kyungsoo can admit he has been wrong in the past, he’s not wrong often though. However today, Kyungsoo was wrong. He was wrong about this whole meeting, and he knew just how wrong he was when Changkyun walked into the bar.

“Is that him?” Jongin asks pointing to a man standing there in a white button-up with red dots, ripped jeans and sneakers-

“What’s with the tie?” Sehun asks.

Kyungsoo recognises that tie, it's his tie and he doesn’t remember lending it to Changkyun… and he still hasn’t given Changkyun a key.

Changkyun finally spots him, face breaking out into a large smile. His smile sticks until he spots Jongin and Sehun, who are clearly not Kris and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo watches him look down at his hands and shove something in his pockets quickly.

_ Oh no.  _ Kyungsoo thinks,  _ The Potpourris! They were personalised!  _ Kyungsoo has really thrown off Changkyun’s planning with this one.

“Hey, Hun!” Kyungsoo greets him, pulling out a chair for Changkyun, and kissing him on the cheek. Changkyun sends him a quick panicked look.

“Hey muffin- I mean, hello Kyungsoo.” He says seriously, putting on his serious face.

Sehun is already about to explode, “Muffin!” He squeaks, “Oh my god this is fantastic.”

Jongin smacks him, “Shut up.” Then he turns to Changkyun and gives him his patented dazzling Kim Kai, The model, smile. Jongin holds out his hand, “I’m Jongin.”

Changkyun blinks, adjusting from the blinding light coming from Jongin’s newly whitened teeth, before reaching to shake his hand. (He has been practising) The handshake in question was textbook, Kyungsoo is very proud.

“Changkyun.” He smiles back, very professional.

Sehun leans over to shake his hand next, “Hey, I’m Sehun.” Another perfectly executed handshake follows. “Nice tie.” Sehun smiles. Jongin pinches him under the table.

“Thank you!” Changkyun sits up straight, “It's Kyungsoos.” He says before realising his mistake.

“I know,” Sehun pushes his hair behind his ear, “I bought it for him.” He smirks, asserting his best friend status.

Jongin gives Sehun the practised - _ ‘Don’t be a bitch’- _ look, but Sehun actively ignores him.

Kyungsoo chuckles and places a hand on Changkyun’s back. “It looks good on you.”

Changkyun nervously fiddles with the tie in question. 

“Would you like a drink?” Jongin asks standing up, “I think we all need another round. What would you like?”

“…Yes.” He settles on.

Jongin grins, “Ah! I’ll see what they have.” Then he struts off towards his favourite bartender. She smiles on his arrival and he sways his hips a bit more.

“Say Changkyun,” Sehun starts, “I barely recognised you, you look so different then the pictures Soo-Hyung showed us.”

“You told them about me?” Changkyun asks Kyungsoo.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo replies, finishing his beer, “These two know everything.”

“Everything.” Sehun solemnly confirms.

“Ah!” Changkyun looks down at himself, “I thought I was meeting his work friends again… I wanted to look more presentable for them.”

“Lame. You look lame.” Sehun rolls his eyes, Kyungsoo flinches, ready to go off at Sehun, “Those guys are not important. Junmyeon Hyung has a ‘fancy’ Polo for a night out. That’s the standard.” He shudders in disgust, “Not worth your time to impress. The stuff Hyung showed me was cool.”

Changkyun slowly smiles, “Polos are for people with boats and a flare for oppression.” Sehun snorts. “I stole all these clothes.” Changkyun states. Looking around the table. “I might take off the tie.”

Considering Sehun is wearing a low V neck and some ridiculous diamond necklace and Jongin’s crop top and belly button piercing that matches, the tie is a bit out of place.

“Good man,” Sehun finishes the last of his drink, putting it on the tray Jongin was using to carry their fresh drinks, “Thanks Sugar.” He says with a wink, grabbing his new martini.

“Hate you.” Jongin puts a beer in front of Kyungsoo and gives him back his card Kyungsoo doesn’t remember giving to him. Then he puts a tall blue drink in front of Changkyun. ”Kyungsoo-Hyung said you liked blue drinks. I hope it’s okay.”

Changkyun pulls it close to his face and takes a big sniff. “Blue is a good flavour.” He takes a small sip, “Good Sadness. Tasty.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows, looks at his pink drink and looks back at the blue one. Sehun just nods, picking up his phone. “I’m going to use that.” He looks at Jongin, “You know that photo, the really good one we took earlier.”

“The one of me or the one of your ass?” Jongin asks

“The one of my ass,” Sehun confirms. He turns his screen to Jongin, who nods approvingly. Then he turns the screen to Kyungsoo and Changkyun. They behold an image of Sehuns standing on a beautiful beach, with his back to the camera, the focus being Sehun’s glorious ass, clad in tight blue swim shorts. The caption now reads. “The Flavour of Blue is good sadness and tasty.”

“Tag me.” Changkyun sips some more ‘blue’.

Sehun hums, “Left or right cheek?”

“Left.”

Jongin slams down his fist on the table, “That’s my buttcheek. Kyungsoo, I’m sorry but this man is not the one for you.”

Changkyun snorts, “Whatever you say, right butt cheek”

Kyungsoo grins and places his hand around Changkyun waist, enjoying his friends getting along.

He was glad that they got along so well up until this moment.

They had been kicked from the bar as apparently something about the hit Nickelodeon Original TV Show, Victorious’ Beck and Jade relationship debate had “disturbed other patrons’’. Hungry, they started on a kebab related mission, which was quickly derailed when Changkyun told them he had removed his nail polish to impress Kris. Sehun was having none of this oppression and dragged them all into the nearest convenience store where he picked up some cheap pink nail polish and more alcohol.

That is how Kyungsoo found himself holding a torch over the three of them attempting with surgical precision to paint Changkyun nails. Considering the state of inebriation, it wasn’t awful.

It is Jongin’s turn now, and it’s going swimmingly, Kyungsoo thinks. Sehun is a talented man.

But then Changkyun spotted something, and instead of shouting, he thought it was better to avoid panic by humming the ratatouille theme song loudly to alert the group of an observing rat.

Kyungsoo was the first to make the connection and then jumped back as soon as he laid eyes on the rat staring at them.

“AH!” he screamed and attempted to put as much distance in between him and the filthy bin monster as possible. But his boyfriend had been clutching his legs in his effort to squat upright, so Kyungsoo was quickly acquainted with the ground.

However, the adrenaline and pure terror had given his body enough to pull himself up and behind the bin.

“NO SUSHI COME BACK!” Changkyun yelled after him. 

“I’LL GRAB HER!” Jongin yells.

“Fucking JESUS NO JonGIN LEAVE IT! You’ll FUCKING  **RUIN** them YOU SKANK!” Sehun shrieks attempting to grab Jongin by his pants.

Kyungsoo sends a wobbly cursory glance around the alley they are in, as well as attempting to settle his heart. He thinks he sees no one, but the whole world is spinning, and he has lost one contact, so who knows what’s going on. He grabs the tip bin next to him, attempting to focus on the sight in front to him.

His two best friends and his boyfriend are wrestling in the middle of an alley at 2 in the morning and there is a rat on the loose.

_ Kyungsoo needs to vomit. _

In his peripheral, he sees Changkyun quietly stand, steps over the two models, and then everything moves in slow motion.

Changkyun takes long powerful strides over to the rat. The rat, clearly hardened by the street life, does not flinch. Jongin and Sehun stop fighting on the ground to watch. Kyungsoo holds his breath. Changkyun stops just before the rat looking down at his furry foe. The rat squeaks. Changkyun lets out a war cry, and, as quick as a lion pouncing at a gazelle, swipes the rat up into his hands. Changkyun then takes off down the alley to the bins at the other end. Kyungsoo watches his boyfriend, running away, drunk as fuck with a squealing rodent clasped above his head. Changkyun reaches the other side of the alley, squats down, places the rat down and ushers the rat away. Then he turns around and double fists the sky in victory.

Jongin and Sehun cheer.

Kyungsoo vomits in his mouth but swallows it like a man.

Changkyun jogs back to them, giddy off the victory, missing a high five from Jongin before standing in front of Kyungsoo.

Changkyun grins. “I’m like- like.” He grabs Kyungsoos arm to steady himself, “I’m puffed.” He takes a deep breath, “But I’m also a hero.”

Kyungsoo chortles regrets it and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand then pulls Changkyun into a hug. Changkyun flops against Kyungsoo, buries his face in his neck and sighs.

Kyungsoo leans them against the wall and shuts his eyes, “My saviour.” He sighs and rubs Changkyun’s back and places a kiss on his ear.

Changkyun grabs Kyungsoo's waist and snuggles in further. They can hear Jongin and Sehun bickering on the floor while they search for the nail polish lid.

“I wanna sleep here.” Changkyun mummers.

Kyungsoo sighs, “Let’s go home.”

They both groan as Kyungsoo pulls them off the wall. Kyungsoo grabs Changkyun’s hand and looks down at his friends.

“Guys, let’s go home.”

Sehun whines, “Haven’t found the lid yet.”

“It was three dollars and you can sleep in my bed.” Kyungsoo starts pulling Changkyun away.

“Yay! Soos bed!” Jongin staggers to his feet. 

Changkyun makes grabby hands at his friends. Jongin grabs on and allows himself to be pulled along. Sehun eventually joins the train and Kyungsoo guides this A daisy chain of drunken fools with half-done nails. They weave their way through the city in the cold night air in silence until they make it to the apartment. 

“Hyung,” Sehun says when the lift door closes, “I didn’t know you were scared of rats.”

Kyungsoo stiffens, “Not scared. They're just... gross.”

Jongin yawns, “You looked pretty scared to me.”

“I fear no rat.” Changkyun states, then in a much lower voice he continues, “rats fear me.”

That was enough to get them giggling all the way to their floor. Kyungsoo unlocks his apartment and shoves his friends inside. “Sleep in my room and don’t mess up my shit.”

Sehun grunts a goodnight and Jongin falls over attempting to take off his shoes.

Kyungsoo shuts the door and Changkyun pulls them over to his door, “yay! Sleepover!” he pushes open the door to his place. “Butterball is going to be so excited.”

Kyungsoo shivers.

_ Fucking rodents.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am known for one thing, its my rodent based plots.


End file.
